Earth
by LaughingGirl
Summary: Bella lives in the Ark when The 100 get sent to Earth. Disclaimer I don't own the 100 or Twilight. Don't read unless over then 18. Please give my story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It's been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killing everything Earth. Leaving the plant simmering in radiation, fortunately there was some survivors. We're told the Earth need another 100 years before it becomes survivable again. 4 more spaced locked generations before man can go to the ground. This is my story. My life on the ground.

Chapter One

We are criminals. We all done something wrong no matter how minor. From stealing medicine to spacewalking to being born. It was a crime. My name is Isabella Swan and I committed a crime. I was arrested at 15 years of age for trying to get the truth out to people. I was trying to help Clarke and Jacob Griffin tell people that we are almost out of oxygen. Once we were caught Clarke and I were imprisoned. Jacob was floated the next day. Soon after I found out that they floated my father,Charlie Swan for suspected involvement. I came to hate the Ark and everyone here.

I woke to a sudden bang. "Up Swan now." There were two guards in my room. I started panicking. It wasn't my time I was barely 16. "No no it's not my time. I'm not 18 yet." One of the guards restrained me while the other put a metal bracelet on my wrist. Once they loosed their hold I ran out the room and saw all the prisoners being led out. "What are they doing to us." Then I felt a sharp in my back and the last thing I remember is the guard saying " prisoner 56 is sedated and ready for placement."

I woke up in a metal box with a bunch of other people. We were strapped in and hurdling towards Earth. There was some turbulence and the lights were turning off and on. Suddenly Chancellor Jaha appeared on the screen. "Prisoners of the Ark, here me now." Somethings I really think all he says is bullshit. First he locks us up and then wants us to follow his every command. "You've been given a second chance. And as your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you ,but a chance for all of us. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better. We would have sent others. Frankly ,we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." Of course. "Your dad is a dick, Wells!" "Ya," I shouted out. Nobody likes Jaha he locked us all up. More people started laughing at Wells.

3rd P.O.V

There was a group of older people standing around a giant window that was facing Earth. About 20 minutes ago they saw a ship launch to Earth. A lady stepped up to answer the questions. A lady shouts out "is it the prisoners? Their just kids." "Folks, as I said, at this time, we cannot confirm or deny anything." The the lady smiles and walks away.

Isabella's P.O.V.

Jaha was still taking. Something about a drop site. The I saw the legendary space walker Finn Collins floating around and talking to a blonde girl. I squinted my eyes and realize that was Clarke. "Spacewalk Bandit strikes again." I laughed I forgot how fun it was being around people. The Ark always kept me in solitary. They were afraid I was going to tell everybody their little secret. Clarke was telling two guys to stay put if they want to live ,but they were already floating around. Then it started to go hay wire. The lights were going of and on. Sparks were coming out of the ceiling and the two guys that followed Finn hit some poles and appeared to be dead. Everybody was screaming and yelling. God knows I was scared for my life.

3rd P.O.V

Kane walks into the communication center. "Tell me what's going on." "There's no visual, no audio, nothing. Basically everything we put to help them is gone. Their on there own now."

Isabella P.O.V

A spark hit my arm and it stung. I looked around and saw some people praying and some holding hands. We crashed onto something and the machines were slowly coming to a stop. I caught my breath and unbuckled my seatbelt. I hear a guy say the doors were on the lower level so I quickly went down the ladder. As I did I saw someone who I never thought I would see again Bellamy Blake. I always had a crush on him. I knew it would never happen though. He was 21 years old. I was just a scrawny little 16 year old he probably didn't even know I exist. From what I could see he was keeping people from opening the doors. The I heated a woman say his name. I realized it was the girl from under the floorboards. She was the illegal sister of Bellamy. Her name was Octavia. They had such a sweet moment. I was close enough to hear their conversation. She was judging the guard outfit he was wearing. They kept on talking and Bellamy said "let's give them something else to remember them by." Then Bell opened the door. Octavia stepped onto the platform and then onto the ground. "We're back bitches!" With that everyone ran out and started to explore our new home. Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked around in wonder. The whole place was great. There wasn't any hum of machines or any guards. Well except Bellamy,but he's not really a guard. I looked around and found Clarke. She was looking at a piece of paper. The closer I got I saw it was a map. "Clarke!" She turned around in surprise. "Isabella?" She asked in wonderment. I smiled. "Who else." She rushed toward and hugged me around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. "I missed you so much Clarke." I whispered. I felt some tear slip out of my eyes. " I was so lonely and they wouldn't tell me about you or my mother." I started sobbing lightly on her shoulder. She was patting my shoulder and whispering words of comfort to me. I started to calm down when I saw the one person I hate most in my life. Wells. He was the one who got Clarke and I imprisoned. He's the one who got Clarke's father killed. He got my father killed. "I'm going with you Clarke." I looked between Clarke and him. I must have looked worried. "The Ark dropped us on the wrong mountain. All of our supplies our on Mount Weather. It a 20 mile walk through a radiation filled forest." This worried me for a second. Of course the Ark would drop us on the wrong mountain. "Cool a map. If you find a map tell me. I'll by you a beer." Wells suddenly pushed the boy. "Wow chill out he's with us." That's was John Mirfy. "Look were only trying to get to Mount Weather." I was about to say something before Bellamy interrupted. "Why do we got to listen to you because your father was the chancellor of Ark you think your in charge." Everybody started laughing. Octavia spoke up "Look everybody the chancellor of Earth." Clarke pushes Wells aside and starts talking to the group, "do you think we care who's in charge. Everyday we stay here is another day we don't eat. We don't drink. We need those supplies." Bellamy stood up, "fine then you guys go for us. Let the privileged do work for a change." "Ya." "Ya." "Let the privileged." I looked at Well's ankle. It was badly bruised and he was limping. "You can't go Wells. Hell you can barely walk. You would only hinder us." He was about to reply when Clarke interrupted him. "She's right Wells. We'll go you stay here." Wells sat down down. "How will both of you carry food for 100?" That was a good point. Suddenly Spacewalker and two other people came out of nowhere. "Make that five." We all turned away from Wells and started looking on the map,discussing the direction we were going to take. "Sounds like a plan." I turned and saw Octavia and Bellamy. Octavia looked quite happy while Bellamy had a angry scowl on his face. "Octavia what are you doing?" "Going for a walk." She said innocently. Bellamy was about to speak when Octavia interrupted. "Bell I been locked up in a box and nobody,even you is going to stop me from having some fun ok." Bellamy pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. What I wouldn't do to be in his arms. To kiss his lips to never leave his side. Clarke took me out of my thoughts. "We're leaving right now." I saw her kneel down by Wells. Once she was up she came towards me. "Your not going to go Bella." My eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?" We always did things together. Well when we where out of solitary. "You're just a kid." I was pissed. "Clarke wait I-." I reached for her arm. "No that's final. You aren't going with us. Your going to stay here and help built the fence. Is that clear?" I bit back a retort. "Was that clear?" Through clench teeth I spit out a yes. I try to help the people in the Ark and I get locked up. I try to help these people and I have to build a bloody fence. Life isn't fair.


End file.
